


Bystander

by ArraFrost



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Public Sex, Voyeurism, top!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArraFrost/pseuds/ArraFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lucky bystander happens upon Deadpool and Spider-man in the act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bystander

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see... here we have top!Peter and voyeurism written from a third party's POV for my lovely billywick... and bondage for two anons. All the kinks for Spideypool! (originally for a kink prompt on tumblr)

This was awkward, embarrassing, completely dishonorable and he was probably going to get shot in the leg but he couldn't help it. He was meant to be following them to deliver a message, a very important message that had fallen into the proverbial paper shredder in his mind the very moment he saw Spider-man web Deadpool against the wall of the alleyway. So he did what any logical person would do, he hid behind a dumpster and watched.

They had been arguing, Wade Wilson running his mouth as usual and talking absolute nonsense that only he could make sense of. Although Spider-man, whoever he might be, was getting oddly accustomed to Wade's mind and made better sense of him than most people could. And the next thing either of them knew, Wade was attached to the wall by means of webs and Spider-Man was lifting up Wade's mask and silencing him with a deep kiss.

He hadn't known their relationship was intimate, he'd only assumed they were friends, as much as Wade Wilson could be friends with a person without locking them in the 'box' or betraying them or shooting them or selling them out or... well the list was long.

“Spidey! Didn't know you had it in you. We haven't tried bondage yet, course I was hoping I could tie your fine ass down and pound you into the sheets.” He purred against the hero's masked lips, but it didn't seem to faze the spider because his hands trailed down the merc's body and grasped at the fabric against his hips.

“Stripping me in public Spidey? That's a new one for you. Normally you're all sigh and hiding your face in the pillow while I fuck you against the bedpost, now you want to ride me in public? Kind of hard with this angle though, might want to adjust the webs but then again you can stick to walls.”

“Wade.” Spider-man whispered against Wade's ear, his voice an audible growl that sent shivers down his spine. He couldn't believe he was watching Spider-man and Wade Wilson talk about sex and it was actually turning him on. “Shut up.”

The merc stared at him silently as Spider-man removed the lower half of Wade's suit. It shouldn't have been that much of a surprise for him, as a bystander who knew Wade, that he was going commando but seeing the mercenary's erect penis was a bit of a shock.

What was even more shocking was watching Spider-man web Wade's legs up bracing them at the knee and leaving the merc completely exposed.

“Holy shit, Pete.” Wade jumped in surprise and tried to struggle against the webs that held him firmly in place. “Gonna fuck me in public is that it? Damn I knew there was a reason I hung around with you.”

Pete... the name stuck in his mind but it didn't register because the next thing he was watching was Spider-man lower his own spandex outfit, only enough to allow his own cock freedom before slipping between Wade's open thighs and rubbing their cocks together in his hand.

Wade bit his lip, moaning and growling at the same time and it was a whole knew side of Wade that he didn't think he would ever see. Maybe he'd fantasized about it a few times but never seriously.

He watched closely, edging out from behind the dumpster to get a better view but keeping low in case he was seen, as Spider-man's gloved hand thumbed over their tips.

“Do it, Spidey. That's all you need, no prep, just do it.” Wade pleaded in a commanding voice as he watched Spider-man slick up his own cock with their combined precum. “Push right in, healing factor will take care of everything.”

He was surprised to find Spider-man hesitate in his movement, leaning in to whisper something that he couldn't hear from his position into Wade's ear. Whatever it was, the mercenary didn't agree with it because he was shaking his head adamantly.

“No, I don't care. Seriously Pete, if you don't, I'm gonna break free and fuck you in the street for everyone to see if you don't hurry the fuck up.”

That was enough incentive, apparently because Spider-Man was positioning himself against Wade's entrance and as the merc's hips squirmed to get more contact, he pushed in. All the way. Without anymore warning or hesitation and Wade groaned in pleasure, enjoying the pain that it most likely caused him.

“Fuck yes.” The mercenary's voice echoed through the alleyway as Spider-man began to move, slowly and gently until Wade was gritting his teeth. “Harder, Pete. Fuck me, hurt me, make me scream.”

“Shit...” The Spider-man gasped, getting a better grip on Wade's thighs and thrusting harder into the mercenary, pounding him to a fast pace that he wasn't entirely sure anyone could keep up with. The two men were lucky enough to have superpowers, that was probably the only way they could match each other and something about that seemed unfair but hot at the same time.

He wasn't sure when it had happened, but his own hand had found its way down to his crotch, palming his own erection through his uniform. Normally this wasn't his thing but when it was right there in front of you... what else could you do?

Especially when Spider-man's moans filled the air along with Wade's growls of pleasure, his hips hitching in the pattern before his body shook against Deadpool's gripping his cock and stroking him to finish as he rode out his orgasm. Wade came, pulling at the webs involuntarily, hands clenched in tight fists in need of something to grasp onto.

“Well if that wasn't the hottest thing since Bull's Eye's Hot Southern Cajun sauce I don't know what...” Wade mumbled as Spider-Man pulled out of him and cleaned the mess from his and Wade's uniforms with the bottom of Deadpool's suit. “Those are gonna stain you know.”

“Better you having questionable stains than me.” Was Spider-man's sarcastic response as he cut Wade free from the webs.

“Yeah not like I haven't killed people with come stains on my uniform before.” Wade shrugged when Spider-man gave him a pointed look underneath his mask. “What got into you anyway? You never top.”

“You need to shut up and let me be in charge sometimes, you'll find you might like it.” And he could see the sly grin beneath the mask despite the distance he was watching from. Wade returned the grin, showing that he definitely did enjoy letting this 'Pete' dominate him for once.

He waited until the two masked men disappeared from the alley, off to save people and cause havoc as they normally did, before he stumbled back onto the street. Yeah, he would deliver that message for Mr. Wilson later...


End file.
